1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of noise making apparatus for placement in the wall of an inflatable body, check valves for inflating such bodies, and in particular to a noise making valve for removable use with toy balloons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The general concept of employing a reed in a balloon valve is known in the art. Reference can be made to Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,107,066, to the present Applicant, for a disclosure of a valve and reed according to this general description. U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,165-Bailey teaches the use of a valve and reed apparatus as a signalling device, rather than as a toy. Unfortunately, neither device is useful as a toy because both the devices are enclosed in relatively small cylindrical casings which are quite unsafe for use with toy balloons. Users of toy balloons, usually children, are inclined to dislodge the valve casing from the balloon when inflating or manipulating the balloon, and are in danger of inhaling the balloon valve, resulting in injury to the user.
Check valves for balloon inflation, that is, valves without provision for a noise maker, are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,251,758-Dayton and 1,158,206-Griffith. The valves of these devices are quite small, and are entirely enclosed within the neck of the balloon. A resilient flap is mounted in a cylindrical casing to block air flow axially, through the neck of the balloon. Only the resilient frictional attachment between the balloon neck and the inserted check valve prevents the valve from being immediately ejected, and possibly inhaled by the user. It will be appreciated that the user's usual sequence in blowing up a balloon is to exhale into the balloon and immediately inhale in order to continue filling the balloon. Therefore, should the user over-inflate the balloon, the valve may be easily ejected just as the user inhales.
Safety is known to be a major interest in the design of children's toys in general and balloon valves in particular. Of course, the valve must seal dependably and must dependably emit noise. The interests in safety and usefulness, however, are sometimes inadequately served when cost is considered. The nature of the product is such that undue complexity, whether for increased dependability or safety, adds too much expense to justify the improvement. Therefore, it is particularly important in this art that cost be minimized.
The aforesaid Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,107,066, to Applicant, employs the general concept of a balloon valve with an anti-ejection feature. At FIG. 10 thereof, a noise maker is included as well. Even with the additional complexity of a three piece case construction, the device of the German patent fails to fully preclude the possibility of ejection and inhalation or swallowing, fails to protect the reed against removal or damage, and fails to provide a dependable seal between the valve body and valve casing.
The present invention improves over devices such as those of the prior art in a number of ways. A more-effective valve seal, and protection of the reed add to the dependability of operation. A flared trumpet shape at the downstream end of the valve casing is operative as a stable base member, and is also much too large to be inhaled or swallowed. Nevertheless, the user can inflate the balloon directly through the valve casing, stand the balloon on a surface or attach the balloon to a string or stick, cause emission of a noise, and in other respects enjoy all the advantages which might be sought from toy balloons, at minimal expense and inconvenience.